1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drag structure of a fishing reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional drag structure of a fishing reel, an increase in drag relative to a unit amount of operation of a drag controller is dependent on a fixed characteristic.
Thus, there have been difficulties in use since drag is adjustable only on a predetermined characteristic. Where the drag has a low increase rate relative to a unit amount of operation, a drag device is suitable only to limited types of fish or limited reeling characteristics. Where the drag has a high increase rate relative to a unit amount of operation, the drag device is suitable to a wide variety of fish but limited to a narrow range of drag setting for each control position of the drag controller, and hence lacking in niceties of adjustment.